


熟能生巧

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 澈荣/鼓手×舞者
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, 澈荣
Kudos: 2





	熟能生巧

**Author's Note:**

> 澈荣/鼓手×舞者

1.

路过古典教室前要经过不短的一段走廊，权顺荣贴着墙边，在心里默默警告自己一会儿路过的时候不要又管不住自己乱瞥的眼神。他听见排练的声音，助教正在训斥吵闹的学生们，在准备上课的学生们把各自的乐器从乐器包里拿出来调整状态，无序的单个音符们组合在一起，变成了让人感到慌张的一枚炸弹，在教室周围没有预兆地被引爆。

他听见爵士鼓节奏镲的声音，心也跟着紧张的砰砰跳。他在想——在想乐团的鼓手有三个，崔胜澈现在甚至是第二替补，所以他不一定在。

抱着这样的想法，他终于走近了古典教室的落地窗前，却始终不敢往右看一眼。古典教室的窗子很大，方形的玻璃从天花板下方一点一直延长到地板。权顺荣默念着不要转头不要转头不要转头，却还是抱着趁乱看看的侥幸心理稍微把脑袋偏了过去。

崔胜澈正低头在擦鼓槌，不知道为什么皱着眉头嘟嘴，像在不高兴什么，权顺荣路过的时候教室里刚好有人在讲话，崔胜澈一抬头就对上对方有些心虚的脸。

他变脸似的朝权顺荣笑，样子一看就是注意到自己的视线，权顺荣脸红了，手里还攥着练舞用的发带和护腕，虚浮在半空中，对着教室里不知道招手还是不招，和崔胜澈对视了几秒，还是低头飞快地走开了。

权顺荣想，完了，崔胜澈一定会觉得很失望。因为这已经不是这个星期自己第一次躲开他，他还没有到达走廊的尽头，就听见古典教室里副校长那副几十年的烟嗓在说话，带着翻乐谱前的咂嘴声。

“第二小节，小号。”转弯前权顺荣听见。

今天又是寻常又普通的一天。

权顺荣不知道怎么描述自己的情感或想法，毕竟艺体生的成绩大部分都不怎么优越，到了高年级他们甚至不怎么去上文化课了，甚至有的时候文化课的老师也会主动把课程时间让给专业课老师。

要让他评价自己，权顺荣会说表达不足感性有余，他总是能联想到很多，一些抽象的意象，比如想到夫胜宽的时候会闻到若有似无的玫瑰花香精味道，是人造的，并非天然的香气。想到李知勋的话会听到操场上你来我往的同龄人交谈声，带着体育老师吹哨的尖锐声音。想到崔胜澈——

那盒创可贴他不好意思直接送到崔胜澈手里，虽然他们上周日才约好平时要多多见面，但他却不知道要如何表现。D柜8号，是崔胜澈的储物箱，他把bororo创可贴顺着投物口塞进去然后才走。

崔胜澈姑且算个有点运气的人，一入学就进了学院里最严格的副院长的乐团，虽然是第三候补但是练习得很认真，掌心总是新茧叠旧茧子，虎口处因为握槌总是有摩擦的痕迹，时间一久就成为了伤口。平常总是贴着创可贴，药店里最便宜的外科用，一股让人不怎么适应的塑胶味道。崔胜澈又总是喜欢摸他的额头，总是让权顺荣闻到那股刺鼻味道。

给胜澈哥说，不那么辛苦也可以，哥已经做得很好了，哥失落的话要给我讲，我也可以安慰哥，这样的话，好像并没有什么不合理的地方。毕竟其他人，此处指李知勋夫胜宽交集网里的另外两个人，表达的时候很直接，“哥早点睡觉吧。”“哥今天不要再去隔音室练习了”之类的话仿佛轻易地脱口而出。但是要自己和崔胜澈说出来，权顺荣却又觉得自己总是没有立场。

他们是在权顺荣入学的第二天认识的，他们学校作为艺体校，艺术类特别好的专业不多，首发王牌在体育系，李知勋在的棒球。权顺荣来这里并不是因为能力不够。他一开始要去别的地方的，考试的时候因为教室里的火警警报没有预兆地响起，导致他障碍症复发，这是剩下的选择里最好的，因为家里人不支持跳舞所以没有办法再来一年，所以才来了这里。

这导致权顺荣不怎么喜欢这里，当然不能够一上来就说讨厌，这不是权顺荣的作风，只能说这地方实在叫他提不起什么兴趣，所以开学典礼上即使有自己志愿参加的舞团表演也没认真看，他更好的演出也看过了。他坐在自己的座位上低头扣手，他的掌心因为练习有一层单薄的茧，抚摸起来要比其他地方的皮肤粗糙很多。

“接下来有请爵士乐团带来演出，有请。”

权顺荣其实没有抬头，他是被一阵哄笑声音吸引到的，他一仰脖子就看到一个圆圆的头顶，蓬松的黑色头发因为低头所以下垂，扫着他的额头，搭在圆润厚实的耳廓。

崔胜澈上台的时候被舞台上的地毯绊了一跤，没有摔倒，手里的鼓槌却因此掉到地上，礼堂里因为他的失误笑成一团，故作镇定的他红着脸捡起东西站起来，因为皮肤白所以脸颊往上都泛着粉色。这么说显得很丢脸又没面子，但是权顺荣的确第一眼就喜欢崔胜澈。

这也是他第一次看爵士乐团的演出，距离也近，他和崔胜澈之间只隔开几个人头。

虽然那次演出完全属于闹着玩——崔胜澈后来是这么说的，但是权顺荣看得聚精会神，认真到全身心投入。

三曲连奏，结束的时候崔胜澈已经满头大汗，权顺荣的耳朵忙，眼睛却目不转睛地盯着台上的鼓手，起身致敬前那人伸手擦了一把额头上，把汗湿的刘海全都拂到后面。

“这是谁啊？”权顺荣这才回过神来问坐在自己旁边，刚才在演出前在校内论坛上查表演阵容的同学，“我是说那个鼓手。”

“不知道，好像不是核心成员……啊，找到了，介绍在底下，是替补鼓手，就比我们大一届呢。”

权顺荣把脑袋凑过去看手机屏幕，在密密麻麻的一堆人名儿里找着替补鼓手，半天才看清那行小字：鼓手替补3，崔胜澈。

……

“水萝卜泡菜你吃吗？”李知勋第四遍这么问的时候权顺荣还是没有把注意力聚集在他们两个人之间的对话上，他还在想今天在窗户外面避开崔胜澈的事。

李知勋翻了个大白眼，自顾自把权顺荣剩在餐盘里的水萝卜泡菜一筷子全都夹进自己嘴里：“这周你不会还没和胜澈哥见过面吧？”

权顺荣这才回过神来，支支吾吾了半天说也不是没有见过但是他和崔胜澈的课表总是对不到一起去。

那就是没见过了，李知勋斩钉截铁地下结论，说你可别把以前那些小把戏，什么在教室门外偷看也算作叫见面。

权顺荣低下头，这是不出声的承认，李知勋朝他发火的时候无话可说，也知道没有办法为自己辩解，只好说自己真的很害羞。李知勋从嗓子里闷哼一声：“可没觉得以前你拉着我去排练教室混脸熟的时候你有这么容易害羞。”

还没吵起来权顺荣就感觉身后有人搂住他的肩膀，刺挠的创口贴毛边刮着裸露在衣服布料之外的皮肤，是崔胜澈。权顺荣对着一脸得意的李知勋露出了难堪的表情，随后就听见崔胜澈的声音飘在头顶：“顺荣，今天路过排练为什么不给我打招呼？”

紧接着就冒出那句几乎等同于必杀技的埋怨：“人家好伤心。”

虽然说是权顺荣先喜欢上崔胜澈（并且先付诸行动主动追求）但是在过程中却总是很害羞，所以在好不容易通过一些关系认识崔胜澈后，很多事情反而还是崔胜澈主动的情况发生得比较多。

他们俩的关系已经足够亲密，亲密到不知情的朋友以为两个人是有血缘关系的兄弟，知情的朋友则是总以为他们已经是恋人。

权顺荣一进学校就在报名学校的舞团甄选，他们两个人认识之后崔胜澈总会去现场看，后来只要没有日程安排几乎一场不落；崔胜澈的演奏会权顺荣也总是出席，虽然作为替补崔胜澈没有什么上场的机会。

然而这样的关系维持了一年多，两个人只还是比较亲密的哥哥弟弟，其他人看了都为他们感到心急，性子急的李知勋更是恨不得把权顺荣打包送去崔胜澈的宿舍。

在这样的情况下，上周崔胜澈终于把权顺荣约了出来，在电影院里两个人塞了一大桶爆米花，权顺荣觉得自己肩膀都要贴到崔胜澈胸前了，才感受到对方用沾了焦糖黏糊糊的手抓住他的。

“顺荣，”崔胜澈的嘴巴对着权顺荣的耳朵，整个人贴在他身上，或许因为紧张体温也高，像个火团，“和我在一起吧，顺荣。”

权顺荣早就在心里想过无数次，如果崔胜澈比自己先告白，他肯定毫不犹豫地就要答应了，但是这会儿握住崔胜澈的手汗涔涔的，嘴巴里却结巴着：“哥……”

他还在想要怎么回应，拇指和食指尖上黏着焦糖轻摁在崔胜澈的手背，权顺荣在心里埋怨自己的胆小，没想要紧接着被崔胜澈回应：“没事，不用立马告诉我你的想法也可以。”

这就是这星期权顺荣都不敢正眼看一次崔胜澈的原因，其实他们之前远比这要亲近，甚至逾越之前朋友界限的事情也发生过一些，但这次是告白，意义和之前都远不同，让他变得没有办法很轻松地正视自己和崔胜澈的情感联结。

权顺荣因为自己是个还没有什么恋爱经历的人而感到懊恼，在崔胜澈面前他总是一个手足无措的小孩，虽然崔胜澈说喜欢他这个样子，但是权顺荣总是固执地想要在对方面前表现得更加成熟。

至少不要每次一到紧张的时候都说不出来话吧！

权顺荣被崔胜澈搂着，还在考虑一会儿对方会怎么‘拷问’他，想求助李知勋，对方可比他有眼力见儿多了，抹抹嘴端着餐盘走了：“胜澈哥，我去训练了，你们慢聊。”

李知勋背着体育包走出食堂的身影很潇洒，权顺荣靠着身上香香软软的学长心虚中带着一点心里的紧张：“哥……”

“顺荣都不理我呢，”这事情紧张就紧张在崔胜澈并不急着从他那里得到答案，哪怕是由于这样的原因故意躲开对方一个星期，崔胜澈还是一如既往的柔和，说话的语气上扬，他的手从权顺荣肩膀上挪下来之后覆在小臂上，熟练地按摩紧绷的肌肉，打岔道，“今天练习结束之后没有放松吗？”

权顺荣紧张地摇摇头，不敢看崔胜澈脸上的表情只敢使劲摇头，随即听到崔胜澈的轻笑：“明天你又要说胳膊痛腿痛了。”

皱着眉头回了两句就知道看我热闹，说着权顺荣就要去检查崔胜澈今天排练完手上的状况，崔胜澈便伸出手挠他痒痒，两个人你推我搡，折腾累了权顺荣看着对方心里突然冒出一些由于心虚产生的疑惑。

如果胜澈哥并不在意这个结果，那么是不是我的想法对于他来说没有那么重要呢？一颗心不禁又滴滴溜溜悬起来。“哥，”这次他不知道哪里来的勇气又舍得发问，“我的答案，哥不这么快知道也可以吗？”

崔胜澈打飞所问：“顺荣你，第一次进舞团甄选的最后一轮，也是参加了将近两个月才进了最后一轮吧。”

“唔嗯……差不多，哥记得好清楚，可是这和现在的问题有什么关系吗？”

饭点过了好久，食堂走得差不多快空了，做清洁的阿姨路过叫他们再快一点，崔胜澈本来也没有买什么吃的，找了张餐巾纸把餐盘里的三明治包起来就携着权顺荣从桌前站起来往外走。

“顺荣是做事很认真很慢的孩子，所以哥哥等你也可以，等一阵子也可以。”权顺荣的衣领因为背着单肩包所以折起来一个有些狼狈角，崔胜澈伸手帮他抚平，然后权顺荣又闻见那股熟悉的外科创可贴胶布的味道出现在自己的面前，飘在头顶。

“但是不要让我等太久哦。”

2.

崔胜澈其实从排练室出来才想到权顺荣的事，已经过去小半个月了，他和权顺荣的关系，最近终于在自己的不懈努力下回复到之前的程度。

当然口头上还是始终没有得到一个确认，但至少权顺荣的表现比之前要松弛多了，没有再那么容易紧张。虽然说出来会让人感到抱歉的话，但是这件事的确没有在让他比较焦虑的列表中。因为他确信自己足够喜欢权顺荣，足够到可以给他尽可能多的溺爱，他也知道权顺荣因此一直都很紧张，他们之间可以慢慢来。

并且不仅仅是他，权顺荣也同样产生了影响更加大的焦虑。

他在想今天的练习。这个学期末团内又要比较大幅度地进行人员变更，正式成员要在第三个学年，某些意义上来说算是还能够长时间在校内乐团进行排练的最后一个学年，参加每年的巡演。

这是崔胜澈想要争取的机会。

坦白来说，他和权顺荣的运气一直不好，而这难免成为他总是格外注意到对方，并且溺爱他的原因。权顺荣面试舞团的过程并不顺利，也总是在关键的时候出现一些差错，这让他很受挫，所以崔胜澈总是在这方面格外注意权顺荣的情绪。

他没有在教学楼大门等到权顺荣，崔胜澈猜想他可能又在练习室忘记了时间，他往那边走的同时在想乐团的固定鼓手，他今天说自己下个学年不能再参加巡演，这意味着这是自己离正式席位最近的一次。

怎么样才能演奏出需要的鼓声呢？他脑海里冒出这样的想法的时候手掌不自觉地做出握鼓槌的动作，熟能生巧，他心里很清楚，熟练是美的前提。刚好想到这里他走到练习室门外，里面没有往常那样很多人练习的声音，他只听见单一的脚步声和震耳欲聋的背景音乐。

只有权顺荣一个人在练习室里重复舞蹈动作，他在落地镜中看到崔胜澈的身影却没有停下，因为戴着鸭舌帽，帽檐压得很低所以看不清脸上的表情，崔胜澈看到权顺荣的汗水滴在地板上，随着他的动作挥洒出来。

又跳了几遍，崔胜澈没有说话也没有动作就只是沉默地坐在一边看，保持着相同的动作。权顺荣的情绪并不好，他能够很清楚地在空气中感受到低气压。

最后一遍的音乐停下后很久权顺荣都站在原地喘气，等到呼吸平稳才愿意主动靠近崔胜澈，垂头丧气的，可以感觉的到他今天过得并不好。

崔胜澈伸出手想要抱他，动作做到一半权顺荣就主动蹭过来靠他的肩膀。

“哥，我又失败了，”权顺荣说，好像一个出口，撕破一个小口之后渐渐地释放出来。权顺荣说得很小心，“我准备的下一次甄选的内容，被否决了。”

能够感受到对方身体不自觉地颤抖，崔胜澈猜想权顺荣这时候需要的可能不是什么有实际效用的口头安慰，只是就着现在的姿势环住他：“顺荣累了吗？我们去吃好吃的呢？”

权顺荣摇头：“可以再和哥抱一会儿吗？”

崔胜澈没说话，只是用行为表示默许，能够很清晰地感受到权顺荣身上热腾腾的汗水汽在空气中蒸发，对方的呼吸也随之平复下来，这么一做理智又回到了脑海。

感觉到对方的动作有一些扭捏和反抗，崔胜澈只好用力，有些强迫地依旧保持着拥抱的动作。

“顺荣，”崔胜澈的声音从嗓子里冒出来，因为撒娇的语调所以听起来格外甜蜜，“唔……好喜欢顺荣。”

权顺荣闷闷地凑在崔胜澈胸前：“哥，我一直在想。”

“失败的原因，不想说的话，下次再告诉我也行。”权顺荣听从地点点头，过了一会儿又问，“哥，喜欢我是为什么？”

崔胜澈觉得莫名其妙，但是对于权顺荣的不安也并非不能猜出其中一二，很诚实地回答，说首先努力坚持的顺荣我就很喜欢。

权顺荣紧接着就说自己总是做不出成绩，虽然在坚持但是总是看不到结果：“哥这样也会喜欢吗，跳舞也是，面对哥也是，我明明一点进步都没有。”

崔胜澈有点愣住了，这才反应过来权顺荣担心得很复杂。

“哥不总是很成熟吗，也总是知道自己想要什么。”环着权顺荣的胳膊松了点劲，叫他有了说话的空隙，“虽然在做事，但是我好像总是跟在哥的后面。”

不要这么想。

“好像总是在这么过日子，做哥的跟屁虫的话，因为所有事情哥都会做，或者告诉我要怎么做才好，好像总是从哥那里得到，在回报上却总是匮乏或者慢一拍。”

不要这么想，顺荣啊。

“来这里之前我觉得跳舞是我擅长的事，是我唯一能够做好的事，我想……如果能在这方面做得很好也不错，可是，可是不能够回报哥的喜欢就已经感到很抱歉，现在连原本能够做好……”

“不要这么说，不要这么想了，顺荣。”崔胜澈为了制止他用双手捧着权顺荣的脸，用自己的额头贴住对方的，“我说了，不要这么想，顺荣。”

这方式让权顺荣得到了一些安慰，他的呼吸变得没有那么急促，然而一旦冷静下来之后就有点欲泣的样子，虽然不太好但是给了崔胜澈一点说话的空间。

“顺荣，我来的路上还在想，我们的乐团也要选拔了，我在想，想我们一起听过的歌，看过的音乐会，要怎么才能做到像他们那样呢？我想说的是，虽然练习很重要，但是熟能生巧也不是一直都可以很轻松的达到。”

“嗝。”权顺荣忍着哭，因为频繁地吞咽口水所以发出些有点尴尬的声音，把崔胜澈逗得想笑。

“所以不要有压力了，顺荣，就把哥的成熟想成是熟能生巧吧，你有一天也会变成这样的，但是现在不用，”崔胜澈一边说一边把手覆上权顺荣的后颈，轻轻摩挲着脖子后面的皮肤，说完就要去吻他，嘴唇凑得很近之后才问，“那顺荣现在要不要说喜欢哥。”

权顺荣红着脸没说话，但是闭上眼睛嘟起嘴唇靠近去。

“不是这样的，顺荣啊……”崔胜澈还是亲了一口权顺荣的嘴巴，然后凑近了去舔舐对方的嘴角，“不是这样接吻的。”

3.

被崔胜澈堵在身体和教室的墙中间接吻，权顺荣迷迷糊糊地想，原来这样的事情也需要练习。他已经被吻得昏昏沉沉，因为姿势顺便在崔胜澈背后交叉的手紧紧握着对方的肩膀，一开始崔胜澈伸舌头进来的时候他还显得很仓促，反复了几次之后才渐渐适应并且开始回应对方。

并不是单纯的吻他，不知道什么时候崔胜澈把包已经扔到了地上，他的双手在权顺荣上胡乱地爱抚，练舞的时候对方穿得很随意，就从宽大的衣服下摆伸进去。

皮肤上的一层汗干掉之后变得表面的温度变得有些低，崔胜澈的手掌很热，停留在身体上的触感很强烈，权顺荣两腿中间鼓起来硬的一包，也不知道要怎么在哥哥面前表达才会显得不那么狼狈，然而精神光是应付嘴巴上的事都有些力不从心，身上更是只能在本能下尽可能地向前挺腰，把自己往崔胜澈手里送。

他同时想要迫切地表达自己想要被抚摸的情感，伸手胡乱地扒自己的衣服，然而面前却堵着崔胜澈同样因为情欲涨红的脸，什么也看不到，双手只好凭借着直觉在身上胡乱地动作。

“别急，”压低了声音，本来崔胜澈就比对方高一些，加上不用刻意控制体重，身材也因为其他的运动锻炼而比对方结实不少。他把权顺荣堵在自己的身体和墙壁中间，不紧不慢地放松搂着对方的双手，权顺荣一抬手上衣就被脱掉。

“如果害怕，记得叫我停下。”崔胜澈蹲下之后很真挚地抬头盯着权顺荣，虽然说什么熟能生巧的屁话，其实两个人在做爱上都是第一次，呼吸都同样急促。

权顺荣已经支起来一个小帐篷，崔胜澈一边看一边笑，他在瞬间又恢复了余裕的神情，隔着对着裤子布料那活儿呵了一口热气，紧接着伸手不轻不重地揉搓起来。

尽管解了权顺荣的燃眉之火却仍然如同隔靴搔痒，对方的手胡乱地伸下来抓自己的头发，崔胜澈把对方的裤子脱下来的时候权顺荣才想起来似的问有没有锁门。

崔胜澈只管隔着内裤给对方舔，先隔着单薄的布料把有些汗味的性器从头到尾含得湿润，等到权顺荣难耐地挺腰配合，这才用牙齿扯住内裤的边缘往下扯，拉下来之后很直接地含住已经不停往外吐水的性器顶端。

男性下体的味道混合着汗水，虽然感受的确没有崔胜澈想象中的第一次那么美好但是权顺荣的反应令人满意，就算是最轻微的刺激，对方敏感的身体也会有强烈的反应。

权顺荣靠抓着崔胜澈头发的双手表达自己的感受，练舞室的回音很强，他发出的极轻的呻吟声也会被放大，因为想要控制自己的声音致使他没有办法将注意力放在其他事情上。

崔胜澈因为含着他的东西也没有办法说话，起初只是轻轻用舌头刺激对方的冠状沟，感觉嘴巴里的东西比起刚才又硬了不少，龟头都抵住自己的喉咙。

他把手探过去抚慰没有被自己含进嘴里的那部分，手心里沾上混杂的液体，在对方下身的抚弄变得很顺利。

“哥……胜澈哥……”

对方的口腔内壁湿热的。含进去更多的时候崔胜澈会不自觉地缩紧腮帮子，对整个柱身的刺激就更加强烈，他凭借着本能挺腰的时候会偶尔顶到崔胜澈的喉咙，听见轻微的干呕声就忙不迭道歉。

“没事……唔，你放松就好。”崔胜澈为了安抚他环着权顺荣的腰，掌心就覆在后腰上。

腿间不断传来的酥麻感觉让权顺荣觉得十分享受，崔胜澈每舔一下他都能清晰地感受到自己的身体随着对方的动作颤抖，崔胜澈得到回馈，舌头更用力地刺激根部，手抓在柱体上来回撸动，时不时整根吐出来，用大拇指蹭一下顶端的小口。

“嘶……好猛，太……太强了，慢……慢一点。”

对于对方的乞求，崔胜澈嘴巴上答应着，动作上却丝毫没有听进去的样子：“顺荣这个样子好可爱，是我没有见过的样子。”崔胜澈在对方快要到临界点的时候完全从嘴巴里吐出来，帮对方撸的时候手上速度很快，权顺荣感觉身体里堆积的快感马上就要爆发了，这时候只想赶快释放。管对方说的什么都胡乱摇头，呻吟着说自己快要不行了让哥哥快一点，然后听见崔胜澈得逞的笑声，在又一次被含在嘴里的时候全部射了出来。

崔胜澈把权顺荣性器射出来的精液吸得很干净，结束之后又含了一会儿，对方的阴茎在他的嘴里完全变软之后才起身去自己的包里拿纸巾，当着权顺荣的面全部吐出来。

“哥哥……学长……”权顺荣一失去依靠，两腿一软就坐到了地上，面对崔胜澈抬起来一张全都是眼泪的脸，不知道是因为情绪还是性欲，喘着粗气将上半身倚靠在舞室的墙上，头往后一仰就碰到照明灯的开关，偌大的房间里灯光消失了大半，只剩下窗外透进来斑驳的光点，使权顺荣脸上出现悦动的样子，“能继续做完吗？”

4.

崔胜澈的宿舍里好久都只是他一个人住了，权顺荣一进去又说要先洗澡，红着脸扯着崔胜澈的浴巾跑进浴室去了，崔胜澈就在外面刷着手机等他。

他其实觉得不洗也可以，虽然有汗味但是刚才也闻到过了，但是权顺荣却非说洗完才能做。

回宿舍的路上他叫崔胜澈记得买一盒安全套，崔胜澈说宿舍里有，被权顺荣拽着领子好一阵子拷问才好意思说自己早有准备。

崔胜澈还在回李知勋和夫胜宽消息，他们本来一起约了地下livehouse的演出，但权顺荣这个突如其来的举动叫他不得不破坏之前约定好的行程。

李知勋很较真，一开始见崔胜澈不愿意说原因就逮住机会盘问，直到他愿意讲说是权顺荣的事才消停了。

崔胜澈还在因为李知勋最后说自己和夫胜宽最近都弄不清权顺荣最近苦恼什么而觉得自豪，虽然说他们四个的关系一直很好，但他拥有了和权顺荣之间独享的秘密，这才显得有恋爱的意味。

但是自己那会儿给权顺荣胡诌的的确是一时情急想出来的场面话，虽然也有些自己的感触但是如果叫他再解释一遍肯定是做不到的。

不过权顺荣应该不会在意那些小问题，他还在发呆就感觉有重量压在自己身上，权顺荣才洗完，头发还没擦干，湿漉漉地蹭上来，刚刚尝到了甜头这次就急匆匆地凑上来就要接吻，呼吸热腾腾蒸着崔胜澈的皮肤，像依赖人类的小动物。

这次崔胜澈没急着吻他，反而亲了两下就直接啃权顺荣的胸前，他光溜溜直接从浴室里冲出来扑到床上，顺势一搂屁股就被崔胜澈捏在手里。

感觉手上的触感比刚才要松弛很多，明显没有紧绷的感觉，崔胜澈还没开口问权顺荣就小声说自己做了一下清洁，崔胜澈问他怎么做的，权顺荣模仿他刚才的样子说自己也提前准备了。

“哦……是吗……”崔胜澈把权顺荣胸前左边的一点粉红含在嘴里，用牙齿轻轻地咬住那激凸——那里不知道什么时候已经立起来了，这时候正和裸露的肌肤一起，冲击崔胜澈最后一点理智。

本来就是为了做爱才这样的，所以自然不像之前那样需要多余的推拉，崔胜澈直接叫对方帮自己脱衣服，权顺荣全身都发软却还是抬起胳膊帮忙，两个人赤裸相对，崔胜澈这才继续前戏。

“唔……”虽然刚刚已经有过一次，但是从前从未有过这样感受的权顺荣自然经不起撩拨，呻吟里带点求饶的意味却往崔胜澈怀里蹭着想要索求更多，他们用最原始的上下体位，好处就是不费力并且贴的很紧。

“哥。”他的声音夹杂着凌乱的呼吸，像溺水的人一般紧紧抓住抱着崔胜澈的背。

他又想哭。

究竟到底什么才是崔胜澈和他说的熟能生巧，说实话他不清楚，但是既然已经在表达情感和爱意这件事上迈出了第一步，希望之后真的可以变得自如。

或许是因为权顺荣的情绪变化，空气好像一下变了味，察觉到的崔胜澈轻轻地欺身上去把权顺荣继续压着：“还是和之前一样，随时都可以喊停。”

“都到这里了，还犹豫什么？”

无疑是对崔胜澈的质疑，他只好发狠又伸手捏住了权顺荣的胸前。两个人用了力，即使崔胜澈注意了力道，完全放松下来的权顺荣还是没有做好准备，吃痛地往后躲，就导致崔胜澈的头直接埋到他身上。

“哥，要不要把窗帘拉上。”权顺荣这才注意到宿舍里还很亮，这还是大下午，他们俩就滚到了床上。

崔胜澈则一副不以为然的样子：“你去拉。”说完就让开身子叫权顺荣自己站起来，权顺荣这时候才发现自己腿已经有些发软使不上力气，努力了一下也只好放弃，权顺荣就半眯着眼睛胡乱伸手抱住崔胜澈继续吻他。

“要我去拉吗？”崔胜澈虽然这样问但丝毫没有在意权顺荣的回答，兀自继续在对方身上动作，只是伸手半拉上了自己的床帘。昏暗一些的照明下权顺荣完全裸露的皮肤显得更加诱人，两个人看彼此的双眼，权顺荣显然还有些刚才的伤感和复杂，眼尾说不出的情绪凝着化不开。

崔胜澈轻声叫了两句他的名字，两个人面对面，权顺荣的腿早已经交叉环在崔胜澈腰上，默契地眼神低垂看两个人的下半身，他和崔胜澈都勃起了。对方随着他的眼神伸手取悦他的欲望，本来就硬起来一点，没两下就变成了完全挺立的状态。

“真的很兴奋哦……”不知道崔胜澈在得意什么，手上的力道不大不小，恰好把权顺荣捏的十分舒服，他也抚上崔胜澈的挺立，崔胜澈的手指却径直伸到了权顺荣身后。

虽然早有准备，但他的脊背还是猛地一激灵。

崔胜澈转而上下抚摸了两把权顺荣的背：“放松……”

权顺荣由着崔胜澈动作，却不想吃亏，伸手抓住崔胜澈半硬的分身，只恶意地刺激顶端，很快那东西变得更硬，崔胜澈的动作明显也僵硬了一点，陌生的快感直冲脑海。所以毫无犹豫地伸了一指进去，权顺荣虽然有些不安地拽着床单布料却没有阻止他，直到伸到第二根手指，第二个关节变得十分难进入。仅仅靠唾液实在难继续进行，起身去翻找之前放在抽屉里的润滑。

权顺荣被撩拨的难受，崔胜澈急急忙忙地起身了。

光着身子在桌子前面摸了半天才找到润滑，再回到床上的时候权顺荣背对着他自慰，白嫩的手抚在自己的身前熟练地刺激自己的敏感点。

崔胜澈干脆直接用手指带着润滑往对方的身后送，因为刚才一点点的开拓那里还比较放松，随着权顺荣无意识的嘤咛崔胜澈很快伸进了第二指。

权顺荣自慰的同时下身直挺挺地随着无意识的挺腰蹭在床单上，前端已经吐了一点晶莹的液体，身后崔胜澈正专心做着扩张，异物感和酸胀感一阵阵袭来，他出口的喘叹变得越来越粗重。

崔胜澈凑上前含住他后颈一块白嫩的肌肤，含糊地说着话，手上的动作却没停下：“这样有舒服一点吗……”

背后位叫权顺荣更加敏感，身后崔胜澈紧紧地顶着自己，更让他的大脑无法正常处理当下的状况，口中除了喘息溢出几声闷哼。

崔胜澈心里突然有了一点施虐感，起身全部压到了权顺荣身上。

权顺荣此刻喘着气平躺在床上，崔胜澈骑在他身上却没将全部体重交付与他，只是居高临下地看着他。

突然变得逆光让权顺荣看不清他的表情，他有些不安，低低地唤了声“胜澈哥”，随后见崔胜澈嘴边浮上一个意义不明的笑。

而他适应了逆光之后才看清崔胜澈的脸，看着自己的眼神强势又温柔。

崔胜澈继续扩张，这次莫名的顺利，很快三根手指便进出自如。权顺荣觉得有些难耐，身体向后凑了凑，还问崔胜澈：“这么久了，是不是有点软了，要不要我再帮你……”

话还没说完，顶在他身后的炙热说明了一切，房间里只有两个人粗重的呼吸声，崔胜澈用因为情欲变得沙哑的嗓音说：“你说用不用呢？”

他稳稳扶着权顺荣的腰往里送，无奈即使扩张做的已经很好，初次的紧张感和恐惧感还是让对方不由自主地紧张，因为练舞所以肌肉很好看的身体绷成一张拉满的弓。

崔胜澈伸手轻轻拍了拍他的屁股：“好紧……顺荣你，放松一点……”

“嘶……好痛……”权顺荣紧紧抓着身下的床单，他不是因为快感或者痛苦会高呼出声的人，他的声音里同样压抑着情绪，“你别以为那么简单啊，不然哥和我换了试试。”

崔胜澈不再说话，他虽然有自己的节奏却不想让对方受伤，良久才进到最深，权顺荣这才有些放松地轻叹出声，却感觉身体里的崔胜澈又大了一圈。

“哥，你……呃啊……混蛋……”权顺荣这才敢没大没小地伸长手拍了下崔胜澈的大腿。

对方道歉的声音里也都是无奈：“对不起，可是里面真的很紧很热。”

“这种事就不要说出来……呃……”权顺荣不出意外地几句话就开始害羞，说话的同时尽力放松身体，他对崔胜澈说，“哥……这也不是办法，你动吧。”

崔胜澈的声音里明显就是浓浓地期待，却还在问他：“真的可以么？”他闭眼点了点头。

崔胜澈应了一声，腰开始一点点抽送，一开始权顺荣完全感受不到快感，只有不断袭来的疼痛。

崔胜澈伸手握住了权顺荣软下去又一点点抬头的欲望，加快了抽插的速度，随着动作两个人交合的水声渐渐变大，权顺荣又开始脸红，紧紧把脸埋在对方的肩窝，这时候终于小声地叫了出来。

感受到怀里权顺荣的变化，崔胜澈轻笑着去问：“舒服么？”权顺荣不说话，只抓紧了扶着他腰的胳膊，身体的动作也随着崔胜澈的起伏也越来越大。

他轻声地喘叹，在想如果这时候能将比情欲更加满溢出来的爱恋告诉崔胜澈的话就好了，这什么时候能够成为他熟能生巧的科目呢。

他于是只好尝试不去叫哥而去喊崔胜澈的名字，然后再得到回应之后轻声地凑在对方的耳边说喜欢。

“唔嗯……顺荣，顺荣。”崔胜澈觉得自己的意识在一点点丧失，感觉到身下的权顺荣同样的失控，这时候凑上前又一次吻住对方，恶意地不让对方呼吸，在权顺荣的脸因为憋气一点点变红的同时加快了抽送的速度。

“啊……不行了……要，要去了……”再次被崔胜澈的唇松开，权顺荣的声音彻底变了调，他和崔胜澈一人一只手抚在自己的下身上，崔胜澈用了力，前后撸了没两下权顺荣就射了，在高潮的窒息后迎来崔胜澈加速的抽插。

“不要，不要了……”权顺荣的身体使不上一点力气。对方的动作却没有停止：“这种时候的不要，应该不是真的不要吧……”他把动作放慢，又听到权顺荣不满的呻吟，便又加大了动作。

崔胜澈高潮的时候权顺荣也被顶出了第二次高潮，他的手搂着对方的肩膀，只是被崔胜澈的手握住就又和对方同时射了一点东西出来。

崔胜澈最后拔掉套子闭眼在射在对方的小腹与大腿上，白色的浓稠液体沾在权顺荣的大腿根。

简单的清理之后崔胜澈把权顺荣搂在怀里，对方在他怀里撒娇似的一直喊哥哥。

“顺荣。”他姑且是想要也帮对方缓解学业上的不快，这下他想起刚才权顺荣去洗澡自己等他的时候收到的短信。

是总是对自己很严厉，甚至前两天在乐团训练时差点把他训哭的副校长，他发消息来问他训练的近况，他说崔胜澈最近的表现很好，虽然上一次甄选的表现不好，但是这一次要不要再试试。

他又喊了两声权顺荣的名字，年轻的弟弟几近睡去，靠着意识嗯了两声，然后听见崔胜澈说：

“就算现在不顺利也继续尝试吧。”

“总会有变好的那天。”

权顺荣听罢又抱得紧了点：“那……是哥哥相信我的意思吗？”

“在那之前哥会一直守护你的。”

END.


End file.
